FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to mirrors and, more specifically, to a door/window mounted safety mirror having a housing having two convex mirrors mounted therein being oppositely opposed and positioned divergent from the off-center front of the housing to the back side of said housing and wherein said device is fastened to the door/window on the exterior side of the door using the housing flange and fastening means, such as screws or double faced tape, said device thereby permitting a two way angular field of vision to alert either the individual opening the door or pedestrian traffic that there is another individual in close proximity to and may result in said door being opened into the path of said pedestrians.
Also said device having a light mounted in the front center surface of said housing, batteries and circuitry to cause said light to blink. Said light serving the purpose of drawing an individuals attention to and encouraging use of the door/window mounted safety mirror.
In addition another embodiment is provided without the light, batteries or circuitry.
An additional embodiment is provided wherein said device is constructed with one mirror for corner doors.
Another additional embodiment is provided having a third mirror horizontally positioned over the first two to provide an upward view for those areas where objects are being moved overhead, such as by crane.